


Arthur

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Joker - Freeform, arthur fleck - Freeform, gun shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: Arthur has finally found someone to love him just the way he wants to be loved that is until he starts to crack, and his girlfriend no longer feels safe around him.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 1





	Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: IMPLIED DOMESTIC VIOLENCE AND GUN SHOOTING (it’s a story inspired by Joker, trigger warning was still needed just in case)

“Arthur” she smiled as she placed her arms around his neck, he leaned back into the couch. He reached his hand up to her wrists to his lips.

She thought he was gentle.

#

“Arthur” She struggled to breath as his hands gripped around her neck “Ar…” she gasped.

He didn’t loosen his grip as he pressed his lips against her’s, he began to slowly move his hands away from her neck.

He stepped back to allow her to breath.

“That wasn’t funny” she gasped. She wanted to love this man, but he had started to change.

#

She kept her hands over her mouth as she heard gunshots. She couldn’t see, only hear. She kept her gaze on the closed bedroom door, fearing she’d be next.

The place went silent, she carefully stepped out of the bed. She opened the bedroom door seeing a dead body and Arthur on the lounge with a gun on the table.

She bit down her on her lower lip, trying to be careful of her next movement.

“He started it” Arthur looked up at her with a blank expression.


End file.
